diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 1/ Challenge Belt
The Challenge Belt is an event that from Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 1. In the competition robots battle and must win three times in order to get the Challenge Belt. Competitors Foxic 2.png|Foxic Apex 2.png|Apex Bonk!.jpg|Bonk! LastRites.jpg|Last Rites Tornado.jpg|Tornado - Belt Holder Cerberus.png|Cerberus The_revolutionists.png|The Revolutionists Battles Tornado vs Foxic Foxic was the first challenger and was up against the Belt holder Tornado. The two rambots charged at one another, but upon impact Foxic flips over. Tornado rams Foxic who self rights using the lifter. Foxic gets a side on attack and pushes Tornado before they turn allowing Tornado to push back. Foxic escapes but is quickly followed by Tornado who rams and pushes Foxic around the arena. Foxic manages to get some sort of revenge by attacking the side Tornado and battering it with each ram. Tornado attempts to fight back but Foxic is the quicker machine and slams Tornado about. Foxic crosses the arena and presses the pit release while Tornado followed only to be attacked by Foxic quickly afterwards. Foxic slams Tornado about and almost topples it a few times through the aggression. Foxic attempts to pit Tornado but almost drives in itself which allowed Tornado to pin Foxic against the arena wall. Foxic escape and manages to use its lifter to pin Tornado in its grip pushing it about. The two rambots push against eachother until time ran out. Foxic won on all accounts on a judges decision. Winner: Foxic Cerberus vs Foxic The initial charge by Foxic towards Cerberus almost toppled the two machines. Cerberus is rammed front on by Foxic who proceeds to slam Cerberus towards the side wall flipping it on top on Foxic briefly. Foxic presses the pit release but this gave Cerberus an advantage as the claw was used to get underneath and puncture the bottom of Foxic's wedge. Foxic gets away and lures Cerberus near towards the pit, ramming it constantly. Cerberus gets behind Foxic and is soon pushed into the pit via Foxic reversing. Winner: Foxic Last Rites vs Foxic Foxic charges towards the deadly spinner of Last Rites but upon impact sent Foxic spinning away and a second smack from the spinning bar slammed Foxic into the arena wall. Foxic is slashed by Last Rites again sending it to topple over, Last Rites itself spun wildly but managed to steady itself while Foxic self righted. Foxic becomes insistent in its ramming attacks, preventing Last Rites from attacking back instead causing Last Rites to spin wildly. Last Rites returns to form and batters Foxic as it tries to attack. Last Rites and Foxic end up driving on top of the floor flipper and as a result are flipped over, Last Rites spins wildly while Foxic was toppled over and unable to self right. A vulnerable Foxic is then attacked by the deadly Last Rites who continuously damages it with the spinning bar, eventually one major slam causes Foxic to lose a wheel and Last Rites span away. After another attack Last Rites incidentally helped Foxic self right, but Foxic's movement was hindered allowing Last Rites to continue its assault. Everytime Foxic attempted to ram Last Rites it was knocked away as does Last Rites. As the battle was slowly drawing to an end resulted in Foxic suffering more damage, its wheel guards was torn away before the match ending with Foxic losing its scoop. Winner: Last Rites Bonk! vs Last Rites Bonk! charged straight into Last Rites smacking down with the hammer and getting around the side continuing the assault. The attacks on Last Rites continues with Bonk! ramming the deadly spinner into the side wall causing Last Rites to spasm, however these attacks ends up in Bonk! losing their axe from Last Rite's bar. Last Rites begins to fight back, hitting Bonk! across the arena into the pit release button. Last Rites comes in again and smacks Bonk! into the side wall, toppling it. Bonk! rams Last Rites some more but the spinning bar tears off the top armour plate, but this did not stop Bonk! from its ramming power. Bonk! eventually pits Last Rites but the spinning bar prevented it from being completely pitted, although Last Rites does. Winner: Bonk! Bonk! vs Apex Bonk! charges at Apex but is deflected away by the powerful spinning bar. Bonk! turns and axes away at the top of Apex, stopping the spinning bar and being pushes Apex about. Apex retaliates but shunting Bonk! across the arena. Apex reverses but is immediately attacked by Bonk! who axes the top of Apex causing Apex to smoke. Despite the damage, Apex managed to snap off Bonk!'s axe during the battle. Apex manages to get its weapon up to speed again and batters Bonk! and even throws it over at one point. Bonk! returned and rammed as well as hammered Apex, but Apex pushed back and slammed Bonk! into the pit release button. The two shunt one another, but the damage Apex suffered earlier in the battle meant that Bonk! had the better pushing power, pushing Apex across the arena and around the pit before eventually pitting them. Winner: Bonk! Bonk! vs The Revolutionists Bonk! only needed one last win, this time it fought the American machine The Revolutionists. The Revolutionists got to full speed and slammed into Bonk! only for Bonk! to stop the spinner and hammer away at the top of The Revolutionists, however, the axe head came off once again. The Revolutionists attempts to push back, shunting Bonk!. Bonk! escapes allowing for The Revolutionists to get their weapons up to speed again. Bonk! attempts to stop the spinner but is flipped by the impact, which also toppled The Revolutionists. Bonk! self rights as does The Revolutionists, Bonk! then presses the pit release but is attacked by The Revolutionists. The Revolutionists and Bonk! get in a pushing match, but the damaged axe handle manages to damage the armour of The Revolutionists, allowing Bonk! to finally push The Revolutionists into the pit, winning the belt once and for all. Winner: Bonk! Category:Extreme Series 1